


A Heart That Aches and One That Pounds! (Egobang)

by ThisIsMeRightNow



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, but these boys are good boys, coffee shop AU, sorry this is gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMeRightNow/pseuds/ThisIsMeRightNow
Summary: In which Dan doesn’t see the beautiful colors surrounding him, and a strange man tries to show him.





	A Heart That Aches and One That Pounds! (Egobang)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a kinda ugly coffee shop AU. sorry in advance, Mom.
> 
> ok let's go.

Dan Avidan worked at a boring, quaint little coffee shop that was only a block away from his similarly quaint and boring apartment complex. 

On a related note, his childhood had been peaceful, but boring. As a story’s protagonist, he would make a very bland story on his own.  


However, there is another protagonist of this story that is very similar to Dan Avidan. However, they carry themselves much differently through their lives, with much different views of the strange world they find themselves in.  


If you were to look at yourself in the mirror right now, what would you see? I hope you see a lovely human, but what kind of lovely are you? 

Are you a spirited, powerful red lovely, giving those around you the strength of mind and heart that some are afraid to possess? Or, are you a thoughtful blue lovely, giving the universe around you grace and color?  


We are all lovely, you see, just different kinds of lovely. Anyone you touch with your loveliness, will forever have a little spot of your color of lovely in their brain. The more of your lovely you share with them, the more colorful they will be.  


Dan Avidan was quite lovely, even if he didn’t care to think about it. He was something like a green lovely--refreshing, but calm, like an evergreen forest after a light rain. He wished sometimes that he were a very different man. Maybe he would be better off as a red lovely, or even a black lovely, or anything at all except what he was.  


Before you begin wishing you were something you aren’t, think for a while about who you are, and you’ll start to see the loveliness in yourself when you look in a mirror.


End file.
